Klaine Lost in Love
by timelordangel
Summary: When Blaine goes on a date with Kurt, they both find out that neither of them have said anything to anyone else. Klaine love and angst. *UPDATE* The final chapter/epilogue is posted. Please read!
1. Green Lake Park

Kurt sat in the back of the choir room at McKinley High, watching Finn and Rachel sing a duet while twirling around the room. Each member of the Glee club had to choose a partner to do a duet this week about something that they could each relate with. Kurt was almost certain nobody in the club could even start to relate with him, and begged Mr. Shue to let him sing alone. Kurt sung Waiting outside the Lines, and a few of the girls cried.

"Well that was great, Kurt, sorry you had to sing it alone!" Kurt smiled at his teacher and went and sat back down next to Mercedes. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw a text from Blaine.

_Hey you! I was going to stop by and get you, Glee club over yet? –B_

Kurt smiled and quickly replied

_No, not for another half hour, but come get me anyways =) –K_

Suddenly Kurt realized the odd silence around him and glanced up to see everyone in the room staring at him strangely.

"Who could you possibly be texting? And in the middle of rehearsals as well!" Rachel shot at Kurt.

Mercedes shot Kurt a look which could only mean "you're not telling me something"

Kurt blushed and ran through his mind for an excuse. "Uh I'm just texting my, uh, dad!

Oh and I'll have to leave practice a bit early today, so sorry!"

The whole group knew something was up; Kurt had never left early nor missed a single Glee club meeting since the day it had started. Kurt had never actually told them about his friendship or even meeting with the Warblers leader, Blaine Anderson. (Gosh, just the same sent happy shivers down his spine) So, naturally he had been hiding the fact that he was totally in love with Blaine. Today was their official second date after two months of friendship, and Blaine was going to be picking him up any minute.

"Well, I'm just going to head out now, again, very sorry, but, um, I promise I'll be here tomorrow!" He smiled apologetically at the group, each person had on a disappointed and questioning look.

He was walking though the empty hallways, making echoes with each step he took, slightly leaning to the left from the weight of his schoolbag on his shoulder. Suddenly he heard a noise from the end of the hall, and saw Blaine standing there, the biggest smile on his face.

Just seeing Blaine standing there, waiting for HIM, made his day so much better; he could already forget about everybody who was slowly started to ignore him, everyone who was shooting him the worst looks in the hallways, and focus on Blaine, his very own amazingly dapper boyfriend.

"Hi, you would not believe the day I have had, Blaine"

"Good?" The look on Blaine's face was so optimistic it hurt Kurt to slowly shake his head back and forth.

With that Blaine pulled Kurt into a comforting hug, making Kurt feel much better.

"Uh huh, I knew you were lying boy!" Mercedes walked out from around the corner and Kurt pulled out of Blaine's arms as fast as he could; but it was too late.

"Uh Kurt, who's this? Blaine turned toward his boyfriend

"I was just about to ask the exact same thing" Mercedes also turned toward Kurt, but she had a much more disapproving look.

"Well, uh, Blaine, meet Mercedes, my best friend, and Mercedes, meet Blaine, my, uh, boyfriend."

It was obvious that Kurt was expecting some sort of disapproval from the girl, and so he was shocked when she squealed happily and asked Kurt why he had kept Blaine a secret.

"I didn't really mean too," Kurt said as he tried not to let Blaine catch on that he had not told anyone else about them yet.

"Oh well, have fun on your,.."

"It's our second date!" Blaine happily interjected as he put his hand over the blushing Kurt's shoulder

Mercedes laughed and said bye before the two boys headed out towards Blaine's car, holding hands as they walked.

"She seemed nice!" Blaine announced as they climbed in his car.

"And she is, very much so actually. She can be a bit much at first, but once you get to know her you can't dislike her!"

They both laughed for a minute and then comfortable silence filled the air.

"So, where are we headed exactly?" Kurt questioned Blaine as they turned down a rode unfamiliar to Kurt

"Green Lake Park," Blaine answered as Kurt raised an eyebrow,"It is right by the water and has all these people fishing and swimming and sitting by the shore, you will love it!"

Kurt laughed at his adorable boyfriend and couldn't resist the urge to reach over and put his hand on Blaine's after he pulled out the key. After a minute or two, Blaine swung open his door and walked over to let Kurt out. Kurt felt silly letting him do this, but he couldn't help but get butterflies when Blaine did.

Hand and hand the walked over to the water's edge and sat down on the opposite side of a bench from an older couple. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as they watched the water. Suddenly Blaine asked if they could go sit with their feet actually in the water. Kurt thought first about how much his white jeans were worth to him, and then decided he could probably save them with some stain remover later on, and agreed to go sit closer.

"It's gorgeous out tonight. It makes me wish we could sit here forever."

"To bad we can't. My dad would worry. I haven't exactly told him about us yet."

Kurt looked up at his incredibly dapper boyfriend and saw more in his eyes than that.

"Um, Blaine, you have told your parents you're gay, right?"

"Well, uh, not in so many words."

"Blaine! What? You have to eventually! You're seventeen!"

"Listen, Kurt, my parent's would NOT take it even close to as well as your dad had!"

"I'm sure they couldn't be that unreasonable! I mean, what is the worst they could do?"

Kurt felt weird anger inside of him for two people he had never met; I mean something about how they would react was keeping Blaine from confiding in them!

"Kick me out; disown me, really Kurt I think it would be better to at least wait until I'm eighteen!"

Kurt sighed and looked into Blaine's eyes. "I guess whatever you do isn't up to me, just remember I will always be there for you"

Blaine smiled sadly to himself as he held Kurt in his arms by the lake.

After an hour of constant chatter, Blaine rose up from the ground and pulled Kurt to his feet with him.

"Ehh," Kurt mumbled as he tried to make the faint green grass lines disappear from his clothing.

Blaine was lost in his thoughts of how cute Kurt was, and randomly decided to tell him,

"You are so adorable, and perfect, and amazing, and-"

"Blaine! Stop it, you're making me blush!" Kurt smiled and blushed more as Blaine reached his hand up to Kurt's face

Together they started to stroll back to the car along the water's edge.

Blaine jumped on a rock halfway in the water and halfway out on the shore trying to make Kurt laugh.

The rock tumbled forward under Blaine's weight and before Blaine could register what was happening, he landed face forward into the three feet deep water and mud of Green Lake.

Kurt gasped out loud and then laughed very loudly at his clumsy boyfriend.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Blaine said with a mock evil grin as he pulled himself out of the lake sopping wet and very muddy

"Oh no Blaine, oh no, no get away from me!"

"Not a chance!" Blaine launched himself forward and pulled Kurt into a massive bear hug

"BLAINE ANDERSON! HOW DARE YOU!" Kurt gaped in half real horror and half fake horror.

Blaine looked frightened at first and then, seeing Kurt's small smile creep up on his face, said, " uh oh, I'm in for it now!"

Kurt then ran after Blaine onto a dock which was deserted from people and stopped at the end.

They stared into each other's eyes and slowly their lips met.

Kurt held Blaine in his arms for what seemed like an eternity, and then finally drew away and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

They watched as the sun set, and Blaine noticed Kurt walking over to the very edge of the pier in order to look at the water.

Blaine walked up slowly behind him and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt before leaping of the dock, bringing both of them crashing into the warm summer water.

Kids around them playing in the water laughed gleefully as Kurt came up, gasping for air and making sure his clothes were still all accounted for.

"Blaine. Blaine. Blaine." Kurt said in a way where Blaine could honestly not tell if he was joking or not. Blaine was beginning to worry; mad Kurt was not very pleasant!

Kurt shot Blaine an evil grin as he splashed water in his face

"Alright, alright I deserved that!"

"Sure as anything you did!"

They kissed again in the water before climbing out onto dry land.

"Well we better head home, I'll drop you off at your house and then head back to the dorms.."

Blaine had a sad smile. Kurt could only think that his was a replica of his boyfriend's, because this was this most fun Kurt had had in a long time, and it pained him to think Blaine was the same way and then it would be over.

They held hands on the walk back to the car, it was right after sunset and the sky was a golden glow, threating to disappear and leave the town in darkness at any moment.

Kurt glared at the seat on the car in much the same way Blaine glared at his.

"We might as well get in; the water can't hurt it that much!" Blaine laughed

_Always optimistic_, Kurt thought

He unwillingly climbed into the car soaking wet, trying to keep as much of himself from touching the seat as possible.

Blaine laughed at his efforts as he drove to Kurt's house.

"My dad is going to kill me when he sees me like this!"

"Why?" Mumbled a confused Blaine

"Well.."

"You hypocrite!" Blaine accused Kurt, "I'm shocked! You didn't tell your dad about our first real date? And no, the coffee thing with Wes and David did not count!"

Kurt shyly mumbled "not exactly" and suddenly they both realized that they had hid each other from their parent's because they were afraid.

They had both been so used to hiding their true feelings, that they both found themselves in this situation. Blaine was lucky; he would go home to a group of friends in a dorm where the curfew was in two hours, and nobody would think he was doing anything but hanging with a friend, Kurt would have to explain this to his dad.

_*BUZZ*_

Text messages_ (1)_

_Hey Kurt, I'm out with the guys from work tonight and should be back by noon tomorrow; Greg is having a hard time so Imma stay with him tonight, kay? Love you, dad _

"Or not" Kurt thought

"Hey Blaine, my dad just texted me"

"Oh no, he isn't mad is he?"

"No, he just said he won't be at my house until noon tomorrow.."

"Um, that's, great I guess"

"Blaine! Can't you see right through me?" Kurt pretended to act hurt "Do you want to spend the night or not? I do have Harry Potter And the Magical Golden Goblet!"

Blaine laughed "The Goblet of Fire Kurt! And I'd love to spend the evening watching it with you."


	2. Someday

Kurt walked into the living room with a huge bowl of popcorn and drinks for the two of them. Blaine watched the DVD player accept the disk before leaping onto the blanket covered couch.

"Care to join me?" Blaine patted the cushion beside him, beckoning Kurt to sit down

Kurt laughed before sitting down beside his boyfriend and pressing play with the remote.

Sitting in a dark room snuggled up to Kurt; Blaine couldn't help but think he was the luckiest guy on Earth.

Kurt smiled at Blaine while playing with his dark curls, completely ignoring the movie.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you even paying attention?"

"What? Oh sorry, I was distracted! I happen to be sitting next to the handsomest guy on Earth, you know."

"I thought we were alone!" Blaine said jokingly

Kurt blushed and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Kurt woke up when his cell phone vibrated beside him, alerting him of a new text.

New Message (1)

_Hey Kurt, I'm leaving Greg's right now, should be home in twenty minutes, love you – dad_

Kurt sighed and lied his head back onto the couch and suddenly heard Blaine breathing.

"Oh my Gosh!" Kurt leaped up and looked at the scene

The small couch was cluttered with blankets and pillows, the coffee table had two empty bottles of diet coke, and the floor was littered with bits of popcorn and wrappers of hot pockets.

Blaine was fast asleep half falling off the couch and softly snoring.

"Blaine, my dad's going to be hear any minute, get up we have to clean!"

"Wahtswong?" Blaine mumbled before the words processed in his mind and he leaped of the couch with a panicked look on his face. "Oh my gosh, he is going to freak!"

"You're telling me! Now help me clean!" Kurt began throwing trash into a trash bag and Blaine folded the blankets and shoved them in the closet. Grabbing the dust buster, Kurt managed to make the popcorn disappear and the couch look relatively clean.

Thank goodness Blaine was just wearing a white shirt and jeans, and Kurt the same, so they could pass as already up and dressed long ago.

"8:45, and I'm up and have already cleaned a whole room!" Blaine laughed as he reached over for Kurt's hand and together they admired the now innocent-looking room.

"That was fun, thanks Blaine. But I think you should be heading out before my dad gets home and questions why you're here!" Kurt walked up to Blaine and gave him a goodbye kiss, right as Burt Hummel pulled into the driveway.

Kurt and Blaine didn't notice the slamming of the car door or the sound of the key rattling the lock, or even the door opening.

The boys barely had time to pull away before Burt saw them.

"Hey Kurt, I'm hom-"

Burt stared at the two, wonder what the heck was going on.

"Um Kurt, why is this boy here?" Kurt blushed magnificently before turning to his dad

"Well, um, Dad, this is Blaine, Blaine this is my dad"

Burt reached out a hand to Blaine and they awkwardly shook hands, both staring at each other.

"Dad, Blaine goes to Dalton, the private school, and he just dropped by to say hi and I was sort of lonely I didn't think you would mind-"

Burt frowned at Kurt but gave a pleasant smile to Blaine. "Well, nice to me you, err.. Blaine."

"Nice to meet you too sir, I'll be going now! Bye Kurt!" Blaine walked towards the door while waving bye.

"Bye Blaine, thanks for dropping by!" Kurt shouted over his dad's shoulder

The door slammed shut and Kurt and his dad were left in an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you need to tell me something Kurt?" Burt looked at Kurt knowingly," I promise I will never be mad at you or love you any less; you have known that since the day you told me you were gay. I just don't approve of the fact that you invite boys, err, anyone over without my permission. Okay?"

Kurt blushed horribly and mumbled "okay, yeah it won't happen again"

Burt sighed "Okay, good." He didn't want to pry farther into Kurt's life than Kurt was comfortable with.

Kurt walked up to his room and saw a note pressed up against the window from the outside.

He unlatched the window and the paper fell onto Kurt's floor.

Dear Kurt,

Tonight was so much fun, I hope everything goes okay with your dad; he seems pretty understanding and all. Meet me if you can at Breadsticks at noon tomorrow. I love you,

Blaine Anderson

Kurt's heart beat faster after reading Blaine's note. He went over to his window and wondered what he would do with a whole day to himself. He could hang with Finn and Rachel, or even with dad and Carole, but Kurt had an even better idea.

At 1:00 Kurt told his dad he was going for lunch with a friend and jumped in his car. He followed the street signs until turning into Dalton. Driving toward Blaine's dorm, he thought about how Blaine would react to Kurt randomly showing up at his dorm. Kurt had never been anywhere but the main building the day he spied on the Warblers. Pulling up to the massive building he double checked that it was the right one and walked up the steps to the front doors and walked in. He searched for room 403B. When he finally found the correct dorm room he took a breath and knocked at the door.

"Yeah?" An student about Kurt's age with a mop of blond hair, a lot of freckles ,sad looking eyes ,and jeans and a t-shirt stood at the door staring down at Kurt.

"Hello. Yes, I was looking for Blaine Anderson, does he live here?" Kurt managed to say.

"Huh? Blaine? I think I've heard of him" The boy said unhelpfully.

"So, this isn't his dorm room?" Kurt would be devastated if he couldn't even find the right room.

"Oh I don't know, I'm just visiting Sean, yeah your friend might live here."

"Is anyone else here?" Kurt was trying to communicate with this boy, and it was getting hard

"Yeah, Sean!" He yelled

Sean appeared at the door and smiled at Kurt. "Let me guess; you're looking for Blaine." Sean offered helpfully

"Yes! Thank you! Do you know where he lives?"

Sean laughed , "Yeah man! He lives here! I'm his roommate Sean, nice to meet you. Blaine is talking a shower, cause he was at his parents' house last night and all, but the water's stopped so he should be back soon."

Kurt was relieved that he would soon be seeing Blaine, and accepted Sean's offer to wait in their room while he and mop head went to the commons. Kurt used this time to look over Blaine's room. The desk in the corner was neatly piled with books and trophies and a jacket on the back of the chair. Blaine's messenger bag was sitting on the floor, and a few pictures sat on his nightstand. A few things on this side of the room were Sean's, but all of the pictures and clothes and books belonged to Blaine. On a closer inspection of the pictures on the nightstand, Kurt found that of the four, two were of him and Blaine, and one was of Kurt alone, and the fourth was of the Warblers at a competition. Kurt suddenly felt very intrusive and just wanted to see Blaine. As if on cue, Blaine opened the dorm door, wearing a loose fitting navy blue t-shirt and blue jeans which complemented his figure, his hair was still wet, and he was singing to himself. Kurt caught his breath as he saw him, and Blaine turn around to see his boyfriend sitting on his bed.

"Oh my God, Kurt! You scared me! What are you doing here?" Blaine's tone changed from shocked to incredibly happy.

"Just thought I'd visit my boyfriend, whom I love very much I should add!" Kurt put on his best flirty face as he went to kiss Blaine.

Blaine could stand how adorable he looked and kissed him right back.

"Mmmm" Kurt mumbled, "I love you"

"I love you too. Now that you're here, we should do something, I think they're playing video games in the commons.." Blaine told Kurt

Kurt frowned when Blaine pulled away, he could probably kiss his boyfriend for hours on end.

"Actually, Blaine, how about we go for a walk?"

"Well," Blaine's face fell a little, "yeah, okay, good "

As they walked along the premises holding hands, ignoring the looks they were getting, Blaine told Kurt that on Sunday after their lunch at Breadsticks, he was going to his parents house and he wanted Kurt to come.

"Are you sure?" Kurt was worried Blaine didn't really want to do this.

"Yes, I want them to know. I love you, and you love me, and that is all that matters. "

Kurt was so touched that he felt tear beginning to form in his eyes.

"I'll always love you Blaine."

They walked in silence before Kurt said he should head home, as it was already 4:00, and he didn't want to make Burt mad.

They hugged before Blaine walked back to his dorm and Kurt headed alone toward his car. He didn't even feel it at first, he just ended up laying on the pavement with two huge boys looking down at him laughing.

"Ooohh look at the princess, not as tough without his _boyfriend_ around, is he?"

Kurt felt the throbbing in his cheek bone and perhaps his eye, and wanted nothing more than to get up and punch them both in the face.

"Later loser!" They jeered as they walked away. Kurt pulled himself off the ground as he heard footsteps behind him. Quickly, he held his hands up in defense, but found it was only Sean wearing a very worried look on his face.

"You okay? I tried to hurry over here!" Sean said

"Yeah, I'm used to it. Glad Blaine didn't see that though, he'd flip!"

"Yeah he would. But that black eye won't help anything!"

Kurt cursed under his breath as he thought up a ligament excuse for the darkening skin.

"He man, keep safe, I'm going back, okay?"

"Thanks, yeah I'll try, And, please don't tell Blaine."

"Won't mention a thing, See ya!"

Kurt slumped into his car, locked the doors, and began to cry.

Not even having an amazing boyfriend could ever help with the bullies and haters.

Kurt pulled into the driveway and sighed, his dad's and Carole's cars were both there. Hopefully Finn wouldn't be. He made sure his face was no longer puffy and red, and walked through the front door.

He walked in on the three watching some sports show on the couch. Only Finn noticed his arrival, and when he saw Kurt's face his own face twisted into a confused angry look. Kurt put a finger to his lips and pointed to the stairs, telling Finn he was going to be in his room.

Once upstairs, Kurt lay on his bed, thinking about Blaine and their wonderful date the next day.

Kurt jumped a foot in the air when Finn burst through his door.

"Alright, spill. I'm not putting up with the 'it's nothing' crap, Kurt this is serious, and I know you didn't get that bruise on accident!" Finn glared at Kurt, but the anger was directed at the bullies, not Kurt himself.

"Finn, stop worrying, I-"

"No, you are not fine! "

Finn's face softened when he saw tears forming in Kurt's eyes.

"Look, hey dude, I'm just trying to help, I really am worried, -"

"Can you go now?" Kurt said while looking at the ground.

Finn gave a frustrated sigh and walked out. His brother was confusing sometimes. He kind of sucked at the whole 'brother' thing.

Sitting on his bed, Kurt looked at the picture of Blaine he kept in his pocket and whispered,

"Someday, we will be together, and nobody will care, because I love you, and you love me, and that is all that matters."


	3. Understanding the Andersons

The sun streaked through the windows and flooded Kurt's room with light. He rolled over before opening his eyes and glancing at the clock. 11:34. Kurt leapt up as he registered the fact that he needed to be at Breadsticks in 26 minutes. After the shortest shower of his life and undying gratefulness to the pre-set outfit he had laid out the previous night, Kurt managed to arrive at Breadsticks at 12:05, a little flustered, but presentable.

"Hey Blaine! " Kurt called out as he walked into the restaurant and spotted Blaine in a booth in the far corner

"Hey Kurt" Blaine responded with an air of nervousness for something… oh wait! He was going to introduce Kurt to his family in about an hour… oh crap!  
>Kurt watched Blaine's face shirt through several emotions before settling with terrified with a confused look of his own.<p>

"Erm, you okay Blaine?"

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?" Blaine choked out

"When will your parents get here?" Kurt wasn't sure if he was curious or trying to break the awkward silence Blaine was creating.

"Oh I was actually thinking about taking you to my house. You know, we could watch a movie and I could introduce you guys and then I could drive you home."

Kurt chuckled. Blaine was acting odd, almost apologetic, and Kurt couldn't quite tell why.

"I would love to do that!" Kurt was excited to finally see Blaine's house, but meeting the infamous parents was going to be interesting

Kurt and Blaine pulled up to Blaine's house and it was all Kurt could do to keep his jaw from dropping to the sidewalk. Gorgeous fountains with marble dolphins spitting out streams of water, grass so green and lush it appeared fake, a long stone driveway leading up to the biggest house Kurt had even seen someone un-famous live in, and Blaine standing right in front of it with his spiffy Blazer made the whole scene look like it was an ad for something expensive in a magazine. Heck, it could be anything! Kurt would not hesitate to buy anything he could afford…

"It's just a house." Blaine sounded embarrassed although Kurt couldn't see a reason why.

They walked inside together and Blaine's face went white as a ghost.

Blaine's mom walked out from the huge wooden doors leading to the kitchen. If Blaine was in a house magazine, his mom was in a Better Homes and Gardens one.

"Hi Blaine! It is so great to have you and your, friend over for dinner!" Mrs. Anderson treated her son like a guest, and it was obvious from his love of Dalton, that he was truly only a guest in his own house.

She left without another word, or a hug, or anything that would suggest that she loved the boy standing in the foyer of her house, her son. Kurt saw the pain on Blaine's face, but only for a minute, as Blaine quickly put on his "incredibly -dapper-picture-perfect-I-belong-here" face. It was so fake Kurt flinched when he saw Blaine.

"Um, well that was Cindy, my mom, and Jeff is in the study. You can meet him at dinner."  
>Blaine led Kurt to his room. Kurt's fist thoughts were ,<p>

_This is far too close to the Harry Potter situation: Parents don't give a crap about their son due to one flaw in their eyes, and the son finds a home at a boarding school where he despises the days he is forced to return home. But, the closet-for-a-bedroom thing wouldn't really apply here, Blaine's room was pretty big._

"Well, this is my home away from home; or the Blaine Cave, as some may refer to it as!" The first real smile appeared on Kurt's boyfriend's lips.

"I approve. I love the coloring, but why on Earth do you have lime green curtains and a red rug?"

Blaine laughed as Kurt opened up a little after the initial shock of experiencing the Anderson household.

"Huh, I never noticed that." Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, but in a loving way.

"So, its five thirty-five, and dinner is at five forty-five, and it should be awesome. Just warning you though, it will probably be one of the only if not the only time you see my dad the entire time. He can be a bit rough, just don't show emotion or back down. He won't ever lay a hand on anybody, but he can be terrifying if you rub him wrong. "Blaine willed Kurt to be strong with his eyes.

"Does your dad even know I'm here?" Kurt questioned

"Kurt, trust me, all my dad knows about me is that my name may or may not be Blaine, and a whole heck-of-a-lotta money comes out of his bank account every month for Dalton."

Kurt stared with sad eyes. "So he doesn't know th-"

Blaine sighed, dropped his gaze to the red rug, and cut Kurt off, "No, he doesn't know"

Kurt took a deep breath and checked the time. Two minutes. He grabbed Blaine's hand and kissed him on the forehead.

"Let's go ahead down, wouldn't want to be late for this one." They both let out nervous chuckles.

Blaine made the lame excuse of needing to wash his hands first in order to pull his hand from Kurt's. That would end horribly with his dad.

They both sat across the table from Blaine's parents. A woman Kurt assumed was a servant of some sort put a few dishes on the table before moving in a way that could only be described as 'hopping' went back to the kitchen.

Blaine's dad Jeff eyed Kurt. Kurt assumed this was his way of asking him to introduce himself, so Kurt smiled his best 'Blaine - imitation' of a smile and said,

"Hi, my name is Kurt and I know Blaine because we were in the same dorm building, very nice to meet you." Kurt's very formal greeting was offset by the older man's horrid attempt not to laugh at Kurt's voice. It instantly made Kurt not want to say another word and run to the bathroom to cry. Then he remembered Blaine's words: _just don't show emotion or back down _

Kurt kept on smiling and waited for the man to talk.

"So, you and Blaine have any classes together?" His voice was rough and deep, like a dull piece of sandpaper next to an unfinished piece of wood. Not enough grit to actually make a difference, but enough to make you freeze whenever he's talking out of fear.

"A few, but not really that many, sir" Kurt was confused and looked towards Blaine to see if he answered the question correctly. Blaine was facepalming, so Kurt assumed he didn't.

"Then how did you meet?"

"Warblers practice"

"Huh? What's a Warbler?" Wow, Kurt had to hold back a laugh, he really did know nothing.

"It's like the Glee Club for Dalton, you know where they sing and stuff?" Kurt thought this was going well until he glanced at Blaine.

Blaine's face was a mixture of grief, shame, regret, and fear all packed into one heartbreaking look.

Kurt felt like a boulder fell on him when realization hit. Glee clubs were bad, bad and girly, and Blaine was in 'perfect mode' where he made straight a's and made straight goals on the soccer team, and hung out with straight guys, and was straight. No, no, no, revealing Blaine as a Warbler was bad, very bad.

"When was this?" Jeff looked more interested in this talk now, and it was worrying Kurt.

"Well, you see, I was there and Blaine walked in to tell Wes something, and then he saw me, and we both found we liked (oh god think of something), football, and then we just sort of became friends."

(Whew, a good, perfectly logical explanation)

Kurt could feel Blaine relax beside of him.

Blaine's dad smiled gruffly and mumbled something about going to his study and goodnight (it was only 6:30) and Blaine's mom smiled and quietly excused herself after saying she enjoyed having Kurt in a strictly polite way.

"We're going to watch horror movies upstairs, so that's where we'll be, if you need us, upstairs, watching a movie. Bye!" Blaine called out in a loud voice to nobody in particular.

Blaine practically pulled Kurt upstairs to his room and slammed the door behind him. A huge smile was on Blaine's face.

"Oh my fricken' gosh! You made it through a dinner at the Anderson house without a dad-explosion!"

Kurt laughed

"No, I am seriously impressed! That takes talent. Oh, and thanks for covering about the Warblers thing, what he doesn't know can't hurt him."

Blaine was obviously very happy and so Kurt decided to be very happy too, and together they decided on The Phantom of the Opera.

Blaine slid the disk into his laptop and jumped on his twin bed, he patted the little room left beside him, hoping Kurt would join him.

"Is there going to be enough room?"

"Who says there has to be?" Blaine grinned and let Kurt snuggle up next to him on the bed. Laying smushed together but very comfortably on Blaine's bed was quite fun.

When they hit the scene where Christine was singing All I ask of You, Blaine joined in,

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, you're safe no one can find you, your fears are far behind you" Kurt laughed at the messed up lyrics and gazed into Blaine's eyes.

They leaned over (the whole two inches) and softly kissed each other again and again. At one point Blaine managed to mumble that the movie was almost over, but Kurt could care less.

While they were kissing, Blaine heard an odd noise. An odd clicking sound coming from the door, and immediately both boys knew someone was trying to pick the lock. As quietly as they could Blaine and Kurt flipped directions on the bed, so now they were leaning against the wall with their feet dangling off the ends. Blaine got up leaving Kurt alone watching football plays in which Kurt had no idea what was happening in them, and walked over to the door. He took a deep breath, flipped the lock, and opened it.

In the doorway half crouched over was very distressed looking dad.

"Um dad, I heard something at my door and well,"

"Well, son, I went to say goodnight (yeah, right) and I couldn't open your door. You have no right to lock it, and I afraid to know why you did. Are you trying to hide something?"

"No, of course not! To tell you the truth (again, yeah, right) I'm so used to locking the dorm doors at Dalton, that it was simply habit to lock mine. Sorry, you could have knocked!"

There he goes, 'perfecto Blaine', making sure to say exactly what his dad wants to hear. His dad wants a perfect son who says and does all the right things? Well, he can have one.

His dad grunted his approval and walked away. Blaine glanced at Kurt apologetically

"Hey, maybe I should drive you home. You know, because it's late." Blaine proposed

"Actually, it is close to eight and I think that's a good idea. Thanks again Blaine."

Kurt was shocked when Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and kissed him forcefully.

When he pulled away, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they began to walk towards the stairs when all of the sudden forceful whispering drifting up from the stairwell caught the boy's ears.

"I know something's up. I just know it. Locking his door, the way he looked at him. Cindy, we can't let him start thinking this stuff is okay!" The rough, angry voice was first followed by a softer, much less aggressive voice

"Maybe you're reading the signs wrong Jeff, Blaine's a good kid, he wouldn't ever even think to cross that line. Your subconscious is just scared, that's all. Blaine is a good kid. Yes, Blaine is a good kid."

The girl wrapped her arms around her husband's waist as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"I suppose you're right, Cindy. Blaine is a good kid, and I was stupid for even beginning to think he wasn't straight."

Heavy footsteps signaled the leave of the two as Kurt felt Blaine's hand grow tense under his.

"No, Blaine, it's fine, really, come on, let's just drive home, no need to make mountains out of mole hills!"

Blaine's voice came out dark and scary, and Kurt quickly lost the fight he was just about to put up.

"This isn't a stupid molehill. THIS is my LIFE!"

Blaine angrily ran down the stairs and Kurt followed, but at a much slower pace.

They both walked into the Great Room, where his parents were drinking their evening coffee on the couch.

Making sure Kurt was beside him, he got both his parents' attention and as they stared at him with confused and uninterested looks, he turned and kissed Kurt passionately right on the lips.


	4. Fury, Fight, and Flight

**AN/ Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this! I hope you guys like it! Sorry it's been a few days since the last update, I promise to have one at least every 48 hours. Thanks! I really do appreciate the reviews! *wink*wink***

Blaine pulled away from Kurt after he figured the message had sunk in. Immediately he braced himself.

His dad cursed like a sailor and his mom gaped at the two, Blaine's heart sped up at the looks on their faces. Kurt, however, was just a bit dazed and terrified at the same time. He was NOT expecting that!

The two boys faced Blaine's parents, Blaine wearing a smug smile and Kurt wearing a scared fake smile.

"How could you….. Blaine….." tears poured from his mom's face.

"I will not have this in my house! You are a disgrace! I don't have a son anymore! What would possess you to sin so awfully? God will not forgive you now, and neither will I. I want both of you out of my house within half an hour!" Blaine's dad shouted at Blaine.

"But, Jeff, where will he go?"

"I don't give a crap. He isn't our son anymore."

Blaine stood gathering up his courage to say something, feeling small and weak, but most of all unloved.

"Why can't you still love me? What have I done that is so awful? Why can't I be with Kurt because we love each other?" Blaine felt tears dripping down his cheeks, his eyes stung and his throat felt dry.

"You cannot possibly love unless you love the way God intended! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

He muttered something about "and under my own roof too… such a horrid excuse for a son, for anyone.."

His mom was leaning over on her lap crying softly while his dad stormed out of the room.

The horrible thunder outside and the blinding lightning made the situation surreal.

Kurt felt lost, he had never seen Blaine cry, and he had just gotten Blaine kicked out of his own house.

Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him up the stairs. Crashing through the door to his room, he grabbed a black and black duffle bag and his maroon and navy blue school messenger bag. First he threw in two tee shirts and two pairs of jeans plus his Dalton uniform, next were his toiletries, hair gel and brush, after the necessities he added his Harry Potter PJ's and his collection of classic musicals and movies. His phone and charger were added on top, and Blaine threw his bag over his shoulder. On the way out Blaine grabbed his car keys, wallet, sunglasses, and student ID card.

Kurt gently watched him walk toward the stairs and followed, scared to death of the sinister smile engraved on his boyfriend's face.

The two stood at the bottom of the stairs as Blaine opened the front door. Light rain pelted the stone walkway as thunder crashed above. The moon lit up the night well enough to see the dark clouds surrounding it.

Blaine's mom peeked out from the kitchen when she heard the door open. Her wide eyes filled with tears as Blaine gave her a 'I-hope-you're-happy' smile.

"Blaine… no…" Her voice was small and terrified, but not for her son, for her when the world figured out that the 'perfect Anderson's' had kicked their son out of their house at only 17. For reasons the world must never know.

"Cindy, I.." Kurt saw the pain in using his mom's real name.

"What Blaine?" His mom's worried look was beginning to fade at the thought of perhaps keeping her son on the down low until he turned eighteen and graduated from Dalton.

"I.. hate you." Tears threatened to appear on his face as his mom broke down.

Kurt silently stared at the open door swinging in the breeze.

"Kurt, let's go."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as a way of agreement and together they stepped outside into the rain; muffled sobs as their only form of farewell.

The giant door slammed shut and the world went quiet. Even the rain seemed to sense the tension and stopped momentarily.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Courage" The first word Kurt had said after the explosion, and instantly Blaine felt so much better.

Together they walked to Blaine's car and climbed in after throwing their stuff in the back.

"Um,-" Blaine tried to ask if Kurt's house would be okay.

"Don't be silly, of course."

"Your dad won't mind?"

"He might if you were randomly coming over to spend the night, but I think he will understand completely." They flicked of the high beams as Kurt's house was approaching.

They pulled into the driveway and Blaine turned the key. The night once again went silent.

"Thanks." Blaine's voice broke at the end, and sobs heaved from his chest.

Kurt realized Blaine had been running on adrenalin and fright, and now that the truth had set in, the fear of his parents was gone, and exhaustion had begun to creep up on him, Blaine broke down crying on the dashboard of his car. Heartbreaking sobs came from Blaine as he put his face in his hands.

'_What just happened, why does Kurt have to see me like this? Why me?'_

At the new thoughts Blaine began to bawl all over again. His eyes were dry and red, his throat sore, his nose was stuffy, and he was wet from walking in the rain.

He looked so innocent and sad, and Kurt couldn't do anything to help him. He hoped both of Blaine's parents were feeling the misery their son was, running out of tears, all their hope and will for life blatantly gone from their hearts, the two people who at one point swore they loved him ready to kick him out of their lives in two seconds.

Kurt realized they were sitting in a cold car in the pouring rain, and it was time to go inside. Blaine didn't notice as Kurt opened the door and slid out, for once not caring about his clothes, and picking up the suitcase from the trunk. Putting in on one shoulder, he opened the driver's side door with his other hand, and fought the urge to cry with the broken boy. Blaine needed him to be strong.

Rain fought against Kurt and the shorter boy leaning on his shoulder for support as they walked to the front door.

Kurt managed to keep Blaine from crying long enough to open the door and lead him inside. He tossed his boyfriend's duffle and school satchel at the foot of the stairs, reached for Blaine's hand and wandered into the kitchen. He heard football from the couch, and saw Burt and Carole's light on upstairs.

"Umnh soo sorrehh" Blaine managed through tears. Kurt normally would have fought back a smile at Blaine's pitiful attempt at "I'm so sorry!", but now nothing seemed funny, nothing even seemed laughable and comfortable as it always was with Blaine.

Carole rounded the corner from the living room into the kitchen and gasped at seeing the two boys there.

"Kurt! Blaine! You scared me half to death!" Carole said with a joking tone until she saw Blaine's red eyes.

Kurt pleaded for Carole to understand, to see what had happened, to not say anything, to read his mind, anything at all, when he heard her go into mother-mode and look into Blaine's miserable eyes.

"Blaine, honey, are you okay?" That was all it took for Carole to say; Blaine's knees went weak and he buried his face into Kurt's shoulder. Sobbing came from the boy using Kurt as a support. Kurt hugged him back, tears of his own stinging his eyes.

"Oh sweetie…" Carole immediately knew Blaine needed someone right now, and that someone was Kurt.

Finn came into the kitchen figuring Kurt was home, and Finn needed someone to help him with Star Fighters, a video game which required two people.

Rounding the corner, his eyes meet a much different scene.

Kurt glanced up as he was leading Blaine to the stairs and saw Finn staring at him. Assuming he would be pushed away, Finn turned to go, but Kurt gave him the five minute sign and shot him a sad smile. Finn gave him a sad, confused look in response before walking back to the couch.

"Okay, Blaine, here you go, okay." Kurt mumbled once in his room with Blaine. Walking into the tiny bathroom he hung up a dry towel and turned the shower to just hot enough. He told Blaine to go take a hot shower to clear his head, and Blaine obliged.

While Kurt was setting up a pillow and blanket on the small loveseat by the window, he heard a soft knocking at the door. When he opened it up, he found Finn standing there.

"Hey, I saw, you know, is everything okay?" Before Kurt could reply, Finn added," I mean, I talked to mom and she said that he was going to stay here tonight and he needed you there to help him, but she wouldn't tell me why. It's okay if you don't want to tell-"

"Listen, Blaine kis-ssed me in front of his parents as his way of telling them he was gay, and they freaked and kicked him out. He started to cry and break down, and so I thought a shower might help. That's why the water is running." Kurt interrupted Finn's awkward rambling.

Finn was taken aback. They had kissed? Blaine's parents JUST found out their son was gay? His parents kicked out a 17 year old?

Finn cursed silently.

"Dang dude… What is he going to do? This is serious.."

Kurt let out an exasperated sigh.

"I honestly have no idea. I guess he will live here until Dalton returns from break in four days, and then life will return to normal for him."

"Worst answer ever! The kid no longer has parents! What will happen when summer break happens?"

"Sorry if I'm freaking out here, Finn! FYI, I'm scared to death too!" Kurt's voice had raised a couple octaves.

Finn noticed the water turned off the same time as Kurt, and wasn't surprised when the door was not quite slammed in his face.

Blaine stepped out of the bathroom wearing his Potter PJ's and holding a damp towel. Kurt noticed how Blaine's hair looked adorable stuck to his face and completely un-gelled.

Blaine dropped the towel in the laundry basket and walked over to Kurt to hug him. Blaine's eyes closed as he squeezed Kurt's torso.

"I'm so sorry. Thank you for helping me, I can't believe I lost it like that" Blaine spoke into the back of Kurt's shoulder as he hugged him.

"I can't imagine anyone going through what you did and NOT losing it like that." Kurt honestly replied.

"I'm okay now. Go ahead and shower." Blaine sounded sure, so Kurt took him up on the shower offer.

Kurt took off his shirt before stepping into the steamy bathroom and Blaine couldn't help but notice how perfect Kurt's skin was. It made Blaine shiver.

He lay on Kurt's bed and listen to the water; both from the rain and the shower. He thought of how much he would not miss being forced to return home every break, and also of how two people could hate their son so much… _no, he must not think about that._

About how if Kurt didn't love him anymore, how he would be completely alone in this world, with absolutely nobody to care about him…_ No, stop thinking out this! _

He swore he would never think about the "s" word again. He had only attempted it once, in seventh grade, by taking eight aspirins. Thankfully Blaine had weak stomach and threw them all back up after five minutes..

"KISS ME GOODBYE, I'M DEFYING GRAVITYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Kurt's pitch perfect voice rang out from the shower and distracted Blaine from his thoughts.

When he chucked for the first time that night, he ending up sniffling. When he reached up to wipe his nose, he felt tears of his cheeks. The pain flooded back, and for the second time that night, he curled up and cried.

Kurt finally shut off the water and emerged from the washroom wearing dark blue silk PJ's and a towel on his shoulders. His hair was loose and damp.

He wanted to cry when he saw and heard Blaine sobbing on his bed. Kurt sat beside Blaine and stroked his hair. Blaine rolled over and gave Kurt the saddest sad face ever. It hurt Kurt's heart. Blaine lay of Kurt's chest until he was snoring peacefully and Kurt was having trouble staying awake as well.

Pulling himself off the bed from a very clingy sleeping beauty (Blaine), Kurt managed to fall face flat on the floor. Laughing to himself, he froze, hoping to everything the fall had not woken up his boyfriend.

He checked the clock. 12:55.

Slowly shifting his way through the dark toward the loveseat, he managed to stub his toe twice on who knows what. Finally curled up tightly on the small bench, he closed his eyes and began to think of the Broadway performance of West Side Story.

From across the room Kurt suddenly heard ," Whereda go?"

Kurt opened his tired eyes and saw Blaine sit up slowly.

"Shhhhh" Kurt figured this worked at his girl-night sleepovers with Brittney, so it might work on his boyfriend. Sure enough, it did, and Blaine fell back down on the pillows and began to snore softly.

"Goodnight my prince" Kurt whispered mainly to himself.


	5. Together Forever

**AN/ Hello to all my amazing readers. Thank you so much for reading to the end. Yes, this is the end. The epiloge is included in this chapter, and it was a ton of fun to write. The first bit is some fluff for desert. I'll be starting a new fic about Klaine on a cruise ship soon, so that should be fun. Thank you for the reviews and alerts, and enjoy the last chapter/epiloge. KLAINEBOWS!**

Blaine opened his eyes to a very bright and clean room with dark blue drapes and a small wooden loveseat by the window. Laying on the loveseat was a beautiful boy with chestnut hair, sea green eyes, and perfect features. The boy in question was curled in a tight ball, yet his feet still touched the edge on the end, and a pillow was sandwiched between the edge on the right and his head. The bed Blaine was sprawled out on had a navy blue comforter with light blue accents on the sides, two large white pillows pressed against the headboards with two small blue pillows with large 'K's on them, and two light wood nightstands on either sides to complete the look. On one nightstand lay a small photo album, clearly worn with age. Blaine rolled over to stare at Kurt and his gorgeous face, clearly relaxed in sleep. Warm, bright, illuminating sunlight filtered through the sky blue curtains and landed on Kurt's sleeping figure. Blaine sighed and wondered if he could lay here forever. A small smile crept on Kurt's face, and Blaine mirrored it as he questioned what Kurt was dreaming of; he hoped it was of him. Blaine pushed back the covers as he sat up in bed; flinching slightly when his feet hit the hardwood floor. At the slight creak Kurt's face expression twitched in the tiniest way and his legs attempted to stretch out. Upon discovering he was incapable of completing this, a small frown appeared and his eyes flickered open. Kurt groaned at the stiffness in his back as he began to prop himself up. He then looked up in order to stretch his neck, and saw his boyfriend staring at him with a tired smile.

"Morning beautiful." Blaine flashed a bright smile while he watched his boyfriend struggled to sit up with a pained expression.

"Goodmor- ohhhh!" Kurt winced as he stretched after a night in a ball on a hard bench.

"Maybe you should have stayed in your bed." Blaine smirked as Kurt halfheartedly glared at him.

Kurt stood up and started towards the bathroom, Blaine playfully mussing his hair as he walked by.

"You seem to be feeling much better today. I'm glad!" Kurt was still worried about his boyfriend, but glad that Blaine seemed to be acting normal again.

"Let's just say I slept well." Blaine said, remembering his dream about getting married to Kurt and moving to Hawaii.

"Very funny , now, I'm going to school, but you're welcome to hang out here since Dalton's on break."

"Will do, but I also have some plans for today. Are we still on for coffee at 4? I'll pick you up like always, unless you're sick of me already"

"Blaine Anderson, I will never be sick of you as long as I am alive." And with that Kurt sat beside Blaine on the bed and began to kiss him, happily making out until a knock on the bedroom door made Kurt get up.

"Kurt, you need to go in 30 minutes! Why on Earth are you not dressed?" Burt said as Kurt opened the door. He awkwardly realized why as he saw his son standing there blushing with his hair messed up. He frowned.

"Um, morning to you too dad. And, yes, I'm just about to get ready."

Burt frowned questioningly at Kurt. Upon realizing why, Kurt was quick to speak.

"Don't worry, I was on the loveseat. And it killed my back!" Burt smiled as he was reassured.

"Good morning Mr. Hummel!" Blaine cheerily shouted from the bed.

"Morning Blaine!" Burt said as he turned back to his room.

Kurt smiled as he grabbed his clothes from his closet and went into the bathroom. When he came out dressed, he noticed Blaine had fallen back asleep, and went over to wake him up. Leaning over to brush his fingers over the sleeping boy's face, Blaine jumped up.

"BLARGGGHHHHHHAHHH!" Blaine yelled with a laugh.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurt jumped back in terror.

"Blaine! Don't do that again, you freaked me out!"

In between a fit of laughter Blaine mumbled, "Mission accomplished!"

*BREAK*

Kurt sat in Glee club whispering to Mercedes about Blaine near the end of the meeting.

"And he was just kicked out! He cried in the car for an hour.. I felt so helpless!"

"Poor baby!"

"This morning we were kissing when-"

The room grew silent and Kurt's last words were clearing heard, and said very loudly.

Santana smiled, "Woah!"

Sam and Finn went incredibly stiff and Quinn, Mercedes, and Puck were trying to hold back laughter.

"Can I tell them Kurt?" Mercedes offered.

"Now, now.. Of course you can! Tell us what may I ask?" Santana asked for the juicy gossip.

"NO!" Kurt half shouted before going dark pink.

"Okay, everyone, let's stay on task!"

"KURT HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Mercedes couldn't contain herself.

Rachel frowned, why had he not told her this?  
>The others smiled and congratulated the red-faced boy.<p>

Kurt groaned as he put his face in his hands.

"So, what's his name pretty boy?" Puck smirked

"Blaine." Finn said before Kurt could say a word from behind his hands.

"Wait! Not Blaine… Anderson?" Rachel looked worried.

"Yup, that's him" Finn said, proud of himself for remembering the last name of the guy.

"The lead singer in the Warblers? No way, Kurt, you can't date the enemy!"

"He's fine. We don't even talk about Glee" Kurt mumbled

"Aw, don't be embarrassed Kurt." Sam felt bad for the embarrassed boy.

The big wooden door to the choir room suddenly swung open as a short curly-haired boy walked in.

"Well hello, are you a new student?" Mr. Shue eyed the confident young man.

"No, actually I was just here to pick up Kurt and thought I could come see the choir room. Hope it's okay!" Blaine said.

The girls squealed as they saw Blaine. He was hot! They all suddenly remembered he was gay, and their smiles fell a bit. This must be Blaine.

Kurt smiled despite his earlier embarrassment, and glanced at the clock. It was time for Glee Club to end. He grabbed his bag and stood up.

The guys looked at Blaine with confused looks. He did NOT look gay.

"Hey!" Blaine said as he pecked Kurt of the cheek.

"Hey!" Kurt blushed. It seemed something would redden his cheeks every few minutes these days.

"Hey love birds, have fun on your date" Santana smirked

"She always talks like that, ignore her" Kurt rolled his eyes

Santana acted hurt.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's bag off his shoulder and threw it over his before wrapping his arm around Kurt.

The girls swooned and Mr. Shue smiled. _He's finally happy _he thought.

"See you Kurt!" He shouted out the door.

**time brake*

The two boys ended up at their favorite coffee table once again.

Blaine looked across at Kurt and smiled.

In celebration of Graduation and finally being free of his Parent's custody (best 18th birthday present ever!) , Klaine had gone to the Lima bean to remissness over their past and plan for their amazing future- together.

EPILOUGE (play happy elevator music whilst reading in a narrorator voice)

Exactly one year and twenty-two days ago Blaine was kicked out of his parent's house. Within a week, Blaine had gone back to Dalton. He spent the breaks at Kurt's house, where he became as good as family, and Kurt and Blaine soon became inseparable.

When around their friends, they were simply known as Klaine. They were a package deal; you do not invite Blaine or Kurt to your party; you invite Klaine. The Warblers and New Directions became friends, and shared sorrow and/or happiness when the other won a competition.

Exactly eight years and 18 days after they met on those steps in the Dalton Grand Hall, Blaine knelt down on one knee in Central Park and asked Kurt to marry him. Kurt took no time at all to say yes, and together they had a small wedding.

Three months later, Kurt announced the beginning of his career in the fashion world with an internship at Vogue. Eight days later Blaine found a small apartment in New York, and twenty-five days later Kurt and Blaine moved in.

Two years and thirty-nine days after moving in, Kurt was promoted to Head Manager. He was making more money than ever, and loved his job. Blaine interviewed promising musicians for The New York Times, and when he had a large sum of money saved in a bank account labeled: Family Fund, he quit working and began a journey that would occupy the two's time for many months.

One year and twelve days later, Kurt began to cry on the phone. Their surrogate had miscarried.

For sixteen days the couple went through the roughest patch in their whole relationship. Eighteen days after the miscarriage call, Kurt knocked on the door to their apartment and asked if he could move back in. One hour later they both were kissing, crying, apologizing, and embracing on the couch of their small apartment.

Ten months and five days later, Blaine announced that their baby girl was past the danger stage of the pregnancy and would be born in less than two months. Another round of crying was commenced. One month and eight days later the couple moved into a bigger second apartment. One month and twenty days later Audra Hope Hummel-Anderson was born into the world.

Two years, nine months, and six days later the small family moved to Lima, Ohio. Six years and one week after Audra's birthday, the couple sat across from each other at the Lima Bean and smiled. They had just dropped off their little girl at Lima County Elementary School on her very first day. The two middle-aged men looked with as much love as two humans are capable of into each other's eyes. Nobody glared, nobody even bothered to acknowledge the two. Peace had come to America in the form of a violent shooting at a PLAG convention four years earlier. It blew up the newsstands and T.V. stations for countless months. Bulling was wiped out almost in its entirety for those months, and most stayed away for good even four years later.

Blaine was a successful guitar tuner, stringer, seller, player, and known by every person in Lima. Kurt still worked for Vogue, mailing in his articles and ideas. Advanced Skype also made this possible. He normally would have been laid off for moving away from New york, but he had been called "Irreplaceable" far too many times before.

They lived in a humble house with four bedrooms, a spacious backyard, and a special room with large glass windows, bright furniture, and beautiful flowers perfect for reading the day away. The two boys were madly in love and had created the perfect family and life. They could not be happier. They were lost in love, and wouldn't change a thing.

THE END


End file.
